gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
ESAS-C742 Broadsword-class
|model number=ESAS-C742 |developed from=ESSP-C742X Broadsword |developed into=PRAS-C842 Longsword-class |ships of the line=Broadsword (ESAS-C742-1A) Spirit of Valour (ESAS-C742-2A) Raptor's Wing (PRAS-C742-3A) Crescent Bow (PRAS-C742-4A) |type=Heavy Assault Carrier Battleship |launched=75 S.E. |destroyed= |known commanders=Paula Sparley (Broadsword) |known crew='Broadsword' Paula Sparley Cecilia Roland Ian Starling Thomas West Cecil Harlow Anthony Hemingway Michael Arlen Isabelle McAlster Alexandra Kendal |operators= |length=251 metres |accommodation=Bridge Food & Quarters Linear Catapult x 2 Observation Deck Infirmary MS Hangar Shuttle Hangar Tactical Room Weapons & Supplies |propulsion=*Plasmastream Thruster x 2 *Small Plasmastream Thruster x 16 |power plant=* (post-refit) |armaments= * x 10 * x 8 * * x 16 * x 36 ** ** |system features=*Drive Surge System *R Field |optional equipment=*Atmospheric Escape Booster |armour=*EMBR Armour *Titanium Polycarbon Alloy |mobile weapons='Broadsword' *EGX-001 Storm Gundam *EGX-002 Sunflare Gundam *EGX-003 Guardian Gundam *EGX-004 Cascade Gundam *ESP-025 Striker |affiliation= |universe=Solar Era |storyline = Mobile Suit Storm Gundam |firstappearance = Rise of a Saviour}}The ESAS-C742 Broadsword-class is the completed version of its prototype predecessor, being upgraded with a variety of new systems to enhance its strategic potential. Technology & Combat Characteristics Following the successful shakedown of the ESSP-C742X Broadsword and collection of its combat data, numerous proposals were made to refine the ship's design. Most notably this included the replacement of the carrier's Storm Array with a more powerful variant, and numerous MPD thrusters around the underside to provide atmospheric flight. Thanks to the ship's ability to travel in-atmosphere as well as space, it was reclassified to an "aerospace" designation, serving as fundamental step to developing new ships for both space and terrestrial operations. This transatmospheric capability is a rare design choice not seen in many ESPF ships before, mainly being extremely difficult to achieve due to the large amount of fuel and power required for atmospheric flight of a space ship. The Broadsword's atmospheric flight is possible by using a far more efficient power plant and does not need to carry around fuel for chemical engines, allowing it to fly while under the influence of a planet's gravity for extended periods of time. Additionally, the ship can easily enter a planet's atmosphere unaided thanks to heat shielding and radiator systems built into the ventral hull. In contrast, achieving orbital escape requires the the aid of a mass driver or large single-use booster rockets. In addition to improving the ship's performance and flight capabilities, the initially experimental HSR canon was overhauled to be more robust and able to fire without requiring constant maintenance. The previously improvised R Field technique was also adapted into a dedicated emitter system that functions independently of the ship's weapons, allowing the Broadsword to neutralise incoming beam attacks more effectively than before. With the prototype's flaws and necessary refinements solved, the original Broadsword was reclassified and assigned the flagship position of the ESPF fleet, while the class was put into proper production, leading to the construction of several new Broadsword-class carriers under both the ESPF's and Praetorians' command. Thanks to its overall combat effectiveness the Broadsword's design was directly used by Praetorians as their forward taskforce's flagship, Raptor's Wing. The Raptor's Wing and Cresent Bow are also fitted with reinforced armour plating and integrated quantum entanglement communication systems to provide constant fleet communication. Armaments ;* :A number of larger SRITs are also installed on the ship, unlike the "Gust" models, the "Tornados" are capable of severely damaging mobile suits. ;* :For additional offence/defence eight SR Light Beam Cannons are mounted on the Broadsword, they fire heavier beams then the SRITs but have a minimal charge time. ;* :The ship's heaviest weapon is a single HSR Heavy Beam Cannon installed on the forward in-between the two catapults, it is installed in a fixed position and can only fire in a forwards direction. Upon impact the nature of the HSR particles causes them to annihilate the surface they come into contact with, additionally the beam itself delivers a huge amount of energy while firing. This causes the surrounding environment to be exposed to a huge amount of heat, melting it while the beam travels through space towards it's target. In rare instances where the surface shows sufficient resistance to the beam a massive amount of kinetic energy is still transferred, theoretically sending the target reeling backwards. ;* :The Broadsword has 16 60mm SR Short Range Interception Turrets mounted along it, their rapid fire capabilities make them ideal for shooting down missiles and laying down suppressive fire. These linear weapons can fire through an active R Field, allowing the ship to continue firing while defending against beam weapon fire. ;* :A total of 36 missile launchers are built into the ship's hull, most of them located around the stern. Each can fire missiles with a number of different of payloads. :*' ' ::The standard Anti-Mobile Suit missile used, these weapons are guided using the ship's systems are can easily destroy MS, while typically inflicting moderate damage to MA. :*' ' ::Heavier Anti-Ship missiles are used when engaging larger targets such as Mobile Armours, ships and bases. System Features ;*Atmospheric Escape Booster :For exiting the Earth's atmosphere two large boosters are attached to the back of the ship, together with the main engines the Broadsword can easily break into orbit. These boosters are discarded once depleted and fall back to the ground with altitude-activated parachutes to provide a safe landing. ;*Drive Surge System :As the power plant is a Storm Array the ship is entirely capable of using the Drive Surge System in order to temporarily increase the output of the beam weapons and the R Field. ;*EMBR Armour :In order to reinforce the ship's armour integrity, the Broadsword-class is fitted with EMBR Armour spanning the length of the ship. Several key sections such as the bridge, hangar and engineering section are protected with additional small-scale EMBR plating as well. ;*R Field :Initially an improvised combat tactic created by Colonel Sparley while under fire from Echelon forces, the R Field is created by scattering uncharged Reichold particles in front of the ship to intercept incoming SR particle beams. Instead of forming a highly concentrated beam, Sparely ordered the ship's main cannons to be set to minimum beam focusing and fired without converting the charged R particles to SR particles. The resulting field was able to diffract incoming SR particle beams while it was maintained by the ships' cannons, though the constant discharge placed significant stress on both the Storm Array and weapons. :This was later refined into a dedicated mechanism for generating R Fields, improving particle efficiency and field duration, but could only be installed on ships or units with a sufficiently powerful Storm Drive or Array. Additionally, while the R Field is active, beam weapons fired by the ship will be highly ineffective, being fired point blank into an area flooded by Reichold particles. As such, while the field is active, the ship must rely on projectile weapons and allied fire. History First Launch Notes & Trivia See also